


I'd Know Those Lips Anywhere

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: It was suppose to be just a kiss.





	I'd Know Those Lips Anywhere

Just a kiss. It started out with a kiss in some empty storage room in a football stadium in Germany that Charles can’t really remember the name of in that moment. He was being kissed for all his worth and he’s trying to kiss back as good as he’s getting. He could feel his stomach flutter with what he thinks is excitement and the fear of being caught. Flashes of blue eyes that’s gone dark and the feeling of the silky blonde hair despite both of them running around the pitch earlier. The feeling of something hot pocking his thigh as the body presses against his makes him gasp as he feels their tongue slide against his. Air soon becomes a problem as they break apart, Charles letting out a cross between a whine and a moan as he stares at Mick’s flushed face.

“We could, if you want to.” Mick says as he still hasn’t let go of Charles. If it was any other time Charles would have said yes but he knows that he can’t even if he wanted to. “I’m driving tomorrow.” Charles says apologetically as Mick gives him an understanding smile before he leans in again. It was a lot softer almost like a parting gift as they soon break apart and Mick finally lets him go before he gives Charles a parting look before he leaves first. Charles tries to calm himself down as best as he could before he made his exit. He doesn’t see Mick for the rest of that weekend in Germany. The next time he sees the German was as they were watching the start of the race on TV and Mick was on the grid as he watches the Mercedes mechanics fuss over the cars before the lights go out. 

Charles puts that encounter at the back of his mind as he made his way through the GP3 season with his focus firmly placed on winning it. Moving up to GP2 was always the plan be it if he wins this year or not, it was only a matter of which team he’ll drive for. That was the case until he walked into the Prema factory with Antonio a few weeks before they flew out to Abu Dhabi. It was when they were being toured around the place that Charles saw several photos on the wall and he spots the familiar blue eyes and hair before a voiced pulled him out of his thoughts. “Fancy seeing you here.” Mick says as his grin widens as a blush blooms on Charles’ cheeks. It was the first time that they’ve seen each other since Germany and Charles forgot the little fact that Mick drives for Prema. It was somewhere between catching up with how their respective seasons were going to talking about Charles joining the team next year that they ended up fumbling in the bathroom together.

Mick’s teeth scrapping against his neck, careful not to leave a mark, as Charles throws his head back. He slowly feels Mick’s hand go lower until they reach the front of his jeans and Mick looks up at him. He gives him a small nod before Mick slips his hand inside and Charles has to stop himself from moaning out loud. Mick slots their lips together as he swallows every little noise that Charles makes as he slowly works to making him feel good. It didn’t take long until Charles saw stars and the next thing he sees when he opens his eyes was Mick licking his fingers clean as he smirks at Charles. Not being one to be outdone, Charles sits Mick down on the closed toilet as Charles drops to his knees in front of him. Charles couldn’t help but smirk around him as he watches Mick having to bite down on his fist to keep himself from making any noises. He swallows as much of him as he can until he feels Mick shudder and thick heat coat the back of his throat. Charles lets him go with a pop as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Mick looks so blissed out as he smiles at Charles. “Welcome to the team.” 

It happens a couple more times whenever they’re both at the factory during the off-season. Charles doesn’t know what to call it, whatever it was. He doesn’t know if it’s something between the two of them or if it’s just them being two horny teenagers trying to get some. But Charles was convinced that Mick could have anyone he wanted if that was the case. During the GP3 party, after having a couple of innocent-looking fruity drinks handed to him by Pierre, Charles was more than a bit not himself. It wasn’t until he was pulled aside by Alex and the taller boy admitting to him that he was in love with Charles did he feel a bit sober. He apologized to his friend and explained that he doesn’t return his feelings and that Alex understood. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before he headed back inside. Even if it was just the briefest kiss Charles knew that it wasn’t the same as when it was Mick’s lips against his. 

It wasn’t until the team dinner before the season started that they actually slept together. All the Prema drivers were staying at a hotel near the factory as Mick drags Charles into his room when they got back after dinner. Charles finds himself pressed against the door as Mick claims his lips. Even if he was taller than the German, Charles enjoyed whenever Mick was being the assertive one. Clothes were quickly removed as they both take a moment to take in each other’s naked form. They soon fall into bed together as they try to keep the noise down so the others won’t hear them. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Mick pants out as he watches Charles writhe in pleasure as he pushes into him. He could feel his thighs tremble and he doesn’t know how he didn’t scream out when he came as he feels Mick collapse on top of him. Charles could feel a smile tug on his lips despite how exhausted he is as he feels a kiss being placed on the back of his neck. 

It was through little kisses being placed on his back that he knows that Mick was still awake. “Just to be clear.” Mick starts before he tightens his hold on Charles. “I like you. I like you a lot.” Mick says as he places another kiss on the back of Charles’ shoulders. Charles feels his stomach flutter at those words. It was the same feeling he couldn’t name when they first met in Germany a year ago. He lets out a chuckle before he turns in Mick’s arms so they were face to face. “That’s good to know.” He says before he brings their lips together.


End file.
